The Battle of Totmacher's Prison
by Poltair
Summary: This is a battle report i wrote up of a skirmish i had. The format is a little strange, unless you've read my Ultimate Warriors fic. Hope you all like. R


**The heretical and desecrated remains of Totmacher the Mad have become the latest obsession of the Chaos Night Lords. The Night lords have approached the fabled ruined prison that holds the body of its condemned architect.**

**The Space Marine chapter of Space Wolves have ventured to the site to ensure the heretics body is not recaptured by the forces of the warp.**

The Space Marine's of recon Alpha proceed cautiously towards the nearest control point. Unaware of the moves of the forces of the Night Lords.

As Recon alpha move off from the control point it is overrun by Night Lord infantry. 8 Cultists launch a strike against the newly deployed Forward elements of Captain Tarkus and are soundly beaten back by the hardened Space marines.

Captain Tarkus arrives just in time to save his dwindling Marine squads from the reinforced Chaos Marine. It is not long after when Tarkus and his Honour guard Marine's have to deal with a Night Lord Sorcerer, teleported into the middle of the bewildered marines. The spell binder is swiftly felled, only managing to strike down a single Marine.

Soon, Recon alpha report their success in capturing a major relic site.

The forces of Chaos launch a large attack on the Space Wolf base and, making a brave stand against a defiler, Captain Tarkus is crushed. His bones crumpling as the huge machine decimates him with its giant claws.

The remainder of the brave Captain's Guard are forced to fall back as a second Defiler and more squads of Chaos Marine arrive.

A squad of Grey Knights arrives from orbit and attempts to aid the failing Marine's. Alas the brave Knights fair little better than their brethren against the giant monstrosities and, As the Space Wolves of Tarkus' Honour Guard finally destroy one of the Defilers, the last Grey Knight succumbs to the might of the other.

The Space Marines lose their barracks to the remaining rampaging Chaos machine. In a foolish charge to save their armoury from the Chaos infantry eight of Tarkus' Honour Guard throw away their lives, gunned down in pools of flesh chunks and blood by the Heavy machine gunners in the Chaos force.

More Chaos troops arrive accompanied by, yet another Defiler and a replacement Sorcerer. The Marine's are once again, forced to fall back further into their own base.

Finally, Two Hellfire dreadnaughts arrive from orbit and the Space Wolves begin to retake their base. Despite the summoning and swift dispatch of three Chaos Obliterators.

Defeat seems Certain for the Space Wolves as yet more Chaos forces arrive and destroy the remainder of the army. Including the valiant remaining troops of Captain Tarkus' Honour Guard.

One Space Wolf servitor, in a feat of sheer audacity swiftly exit's the doomed base and heads off to build a new one.

Meanwhile, As the Space wolf base is picked apart, the falling of a Chaos Sorcerer frees up the remaining Hellfire Dreadnought to begin wreaking havoc on the attackers from behind.

The lone Hellfire, fails to dent the Chaos forces enough to prevent their attack. As the last of the Space Wolves' hope seems to dwindle the sky once again brings good tidings. Two dreadnoughts, signalled from the still operational Vehicle depot arrive to decimate the Chaos attackers.

The Night Lords, once again, launch a mass attack of suicidal followers. The three stalwart dreadnoughts advance casually, gunning down and crushing the Chaos infantry.

Then, In an explosion of warp matter and shower of blood, the dreadnoughts greatest adversary shreiks its own way on to the battle field with a cry of doom. The bloodthirster daemon is here!

As the three mechanical Marine's and the surreal summon continue their epic battle, Chaos Marine's being squashed under the feet of the uncontrollable force and smashed by the flailing fists of the dreadnoughts, A lone Chaos Predator attacks the beginnings of the new strike base.

If the Marine's cannot defend this base, the fate of the dreadnoughts will not matter.

Thanks to newly arrived reinforcements on both fronts the base is saved and the daemon slain. However, Recon Alpha who are now reporting the situation at the ruined base to high command, are attacked by another Chaos Sorcerer.

The Scout squad is ordered to disengage and flee over a ridge. The primary deployed units turn to the ridge edge once they have rounded it to see their doom fly over the top. Yet another Chaos bloodthirster!

Marine high command decides that the battle is becoming too costly and orders a snatch and grab on the Heretic, Totmacher's carcass. Once the Space Wolves have secured the fallen inquisitor, they must retreat from the planet.

The Dreadnoughts, who's numbers are continually bolstered by orbital reinforcements, are managing to hold back hordes of Chaos Marine's, Sorcerer's and Predator tanks.

Recon Alpha, The unit given the task of retrieving the objective are pursued by the Bloodthirster daemon. They are forced to deviate from the fastest path by a Night Lord listening post.

Fortunately for the scouts they change direction swiftly and, even better, for them at least, the daemonic destroyer has ceased it's pursuit.

Of course, As the Space Wolves luck would have it, the titanic terror had merely smelt the gathering of even more flesh. The Space Wolf base!

Knowing time is of the essence the Space Wolves send a rhino Transport to Recon alpha. Time is fast running out for the Marine's. The dreadnoughts seem to be showing signs of falling and their opponents are only mounting. The Infantry at the main base are swiftly being annihilated by the Bloodthirster, greater daemon and recon Alpha are the last hope for a successful mission.

The Rhino transport swiftly covers the ground to Totmacher's corpse and now, the Space Wolves prepare their brave last stands against the Night Lords, to give Recon Alpha time to escape with the rotten body.

As the daemon Prince himself arrives at the decimated site of the second base, Recon Alpha arrive at the waiting transport, mere metres from the Prince and Greater Daemon. The body and recon Alpha are bunged into the transport as it flies back to the orbiting ship.

As Recon Alpha leave the battle field they hear the pained cry of the daemon Prince. The Night Lords overrun and destroy the remaining Marine's and their ruined bases.

Recon alpha will not forget The battle of Totmacher's prison or the hundreds who died to allow the objective to be completed.


End file.
